


You Could Have Died

by Theatrical_Sorrow



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Black hat hates to feel things what a suprise, Blood, Injury, M/M, its sad but so good, the feelings are more implied than explicitly stated too i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 16:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatrical_Sorrow/pseuds/Theatrical_Sorrow
Summary: Black hat's not the best at letting himself feel emotions after an attack from a hero leaves Flug injured.





	You Could Have Died

“You could have died.” 

Blackhat’s grey face was paler that normal. At his sides his fingers were curled up into a tight fist and shaking. He tried to hide the hitch in his breath, but it came out a hiccuped sob. 

“What are these emotions!” Blackhat hissed as tears gathers at the edges of this eyes. His chest heaved, and his reached out to grasp the crisp white sheets of the hospital bed. He cursed. 

**_Red on red on red on red on red on white on HIM._ **

**_SNAP_ **

Blackhat was scrubbing at the hot tears running down his face and wanting to scream. 

“WHY CAN’T I STOP THIS FEELING!?” he snarled.

**_It was that goddamn hero. Broke into the mansion and knocked Dementia out before she could scare them off. Went to Flug's lab and was trying to convince him to “become a hero” and “do the right thing.” Things went south and they decided they were going to try and steal Flug’s inventions instead._ **

Blackhat cleared his throat and tried to fill his screaming lungs with oxygen. He splayed his hands on the edge of the bed to steady himself, but his arms kept trembling. 

**_Flug had fought back._ **

Blackhat glanced up at the scarlet stained bandages disappearing under the fringes of Dr. Flugs paper bag. His eyebrows scrunched together in worry, and he fought down a sob. No, he could control himself; he didn't need these emotions breaking his composure so thoroughly.

**_He’d come running into the lab after he’d seen Dementia knocked out cold. Flug was being held up by the lapels of his lab coat. The Hero saw Blackhat and aimed one of Flug’s guns at him. There was a scream of panic from the doctor, and he lashed out with a sharp hook to the hero’s jaw, therefore skewing their aim so the beam hit the wall and turned it to sludge_ **

**_Then, Flug was hurled into the wall, hitting with a sickening CRACK. He had slumped to the floor without a sound; red leaking out from under his bag. Blackhat exploded like a fire bomb._ **

**_His body had begun to change form; it expanded into an oily black sheet, and then into solid tentacles, razor teeth filled mouths, and bright yellow eyes. A roar came from deep within his mass, and then the hero was gone. Their body had been ripped to shreds, so nothing remained._ **

“You could have died...” Blackhat whispered again. He placed his hand over Dr. Flug that was laying on top of the sheets. 

**_Black hat had turned around to see Flug lying eerily still._ **

**_“FLUG!”_ **

**_Once at his doctor's side, he could see the damage that had been done. Broken arm, probably a few broken ribs, definitely a concussion and .... was he breathing? Yes, there was a shallow lift in his chest every 7 or 8 seconds. There was so much blood through._ **

“How dare you make me feel like this,” Blackhat mumbled. “Make me... feel human. You had to go get yourself hurt like that...” 

The lab was chilly, the corner where the hospital bed was even more so. Gently, Blackhat tugged the blankets up tighter under Flug’s armpits.Then he crossed his arms and leaned back in his hard plastic chair. 

“I was worried about you,” Black hat admitted in the silence. “And I hate saying that because it make me feel so weak! I’m not some fragile human with an easily shattered heart, or a fluttery soul, or even chemically induced feelings! I’m... I’m...” Blackhat became really quiet as Flug shifted and groaned, his bag crinkling upwards to reveal his chin. Blackhat pulled it back down without thinking, but then he lingered, his clawed fingers caressing the doctor’s lower face. 

It was like a slap to the face.

Blackhat pulled back and held his hand to chest like it had been burned. 

“I- I- I don’t-,” he stammered. He shook his head violently, and then scoffed. “What am I doing? I’m a villain, I’m EVIL, I’m... I’m worried for him...” Blackhat swallowed, and let his fingers curl back around Flugs. He leaned forward and rest his head in his other hand as he stared at the doctors slowly rising chest. Blackhat was sure Flug would pull through this, but the red staining the bandages was still upsetting. Not so upsetting that Blackhat’s eyelids didn't beome heavy with sleep though.

Dementia came to check in on Flug after she made a few rounds of the mansion to make sure no other Hero’s had broken in. She was startled at first to find Blackhat fast asleep by her best friends bedside. But rather than question it, Dementia decided to crawl up onto the bed and curl up next to Flug like a guard dog. She’d keep them safe, she swore to herself as she settled in to watch. Nobody would hurt her friends under her protection, not unless they took her out first. And she never ever wanted to let that happen again. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This fic can also be found on my villainous tumblr @pyro-flug!


End file.
